The She Wolf
by TealRose320
Summary: Bethany Talbot mysteriously goes missing one night after hearing a strange animal in the woods. When she never returns, it is up to her sister, Lauren Talbot, to put the pieces of her disappearance together -and at a dangerous and deadly cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**So, I studied theatre in college, and one of the things that always fascinated me was the role of gender in plays and such. I even once did an experimental project where I explored if some of the stories we love the most would still have their power if the genders of the main characters were reversed. So, this is my take on the story if Lawrence Talbot were Lauren Talbot, Ben was Beth, and Gwen was Greg. Hope you all enjoy! Please don't be afraid to R&R! Do you think the story can still work? I'd love to know what you think.**

''_Even a woman who is pure of heart, and says her prayers by night may become a wolf, when the wolf's bane blooms and the autumn moon is bright.''_

The full moon shined down on Blackmoor like an enormous eerie spotlight with an ominous glow. To say the least, it provided a cold, distant sense of foreboding, positively terrifying. And, was that a wolf's howl? No, it simply must have been a figment of Bethany Talbot's imagination - for the fourth time this evening.

She shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the thought, blinking quickly. Although she was trying hard not to, her heart was beating more rapidly by the second, and fear was reigning supreme on her face. She turned away from her fiance, Gregory Conliffe, who had attempted to plant another sweet kiss on her cheek.

The moment was punctuated by the shrill, blood curdling sound of a wolf's howl. At the sound of it, Bethany clung tightly to Gregory, throwing her hands around his neck. Though he knew it wasn't right, Gregory couldn't stop himself from letting out a small chuckle.

''There now! Surely you heard that one!'' She looked straight into his eyes, which at this moment, instead of holding empathy and love, held only sheer amusement.

''Gregory please! I'm begging you, let's get out of here - please?''

His smile only increased. He held Bethany tighter in his arms and pressed a reassuring kiss to her hairline.

''Bethany, there's nothing to be afraid of, my darling. Nothing at all.'' He rocked her gently as they sat alone together with their horses, just them in their own little corner of the woods they had been occupying for an hour.

''It's just your imagination.'' he said soothingly.

Bethany turned sharply to him, the fear in her eyes temporarily replaced with anger.

''It is NOT my imagination! There really IS something out there! I can hear it! When I was a girl, my father told me-''

''Ah, your father,'' Gregory laughed. ''Now we're getting somewhere. Bethany darling, your father filled your head with a lot of nonsense and silly stories -none of them true. Now come,'' and he tried one last time to pull her in for another kiss. Bethany however, was having none of it. She put a hand on his chest to keep him from advancing any further.

''No listen, do you hear that?'' Another shrill howl, this one seemingly much closer. Bethany gasped and jumped backwards. The hair on the back of her neck stood up straight. Yes, there was no use even trying to hide her fear now.

''Gregory, I don't like this. I don't like this one bit. Let's get out of here.''

Still for some reason, seeing how frightened she was amused him - to seemingly no end.

''You can't be serious? Surely you're not afraid of your father's ''forest devil man'' story?''

''Of course not!'' Bethany snapped, almost too quickly. ''But there is something out there, and I want to go -NOW!'' She turned on him with an angry gaze, but still, fueled by fear.

Gregory sighed heavily and released Bethany from his grasp. With this level of determination in her, he knew he was getting nowhere fast. With that, he got up, a rather large frown on his face, and prepared the horses to leave. Bethany stood and planted herself against a tree, looking every which way, but otherwise, not moving a muscle. Even though her wait for Gregory was only a few seconds, it seemed like an eternity to her. She began shaking and breathing hard, and every fiber of her being succumbing to her fear. Well, her father's forest devil man may not be out there -but something was. And she didn't like it.

''Gregory,'' she called, but it was barely audible. He was still saddling Heather, so named for her grey color. Heather was Bethany's horse, but it had once belonged to her mother, and for that reason, Bethany cherished her so.

Looking at Heather and Gregory, Bethany's breathing slowed, and for a few glistening seconds, she almost believed that she was in the clear. That is, until she heard what sounded like a low growl coming from just behind her. At this point, the lump in her throat returned one hundred fold, as did the heavy breathing.

''Gregory,'' she whispered. No answer. No response. Nothing there. Nothing but the sound of her own heavy breathing. With this, she ever so slowly started to turn around.

''Are the horses ready?'' she asked, again, barely audible, for fear if she spoke too loudly, someone would hear her - or something. Still no sign from her beloved. This caused her alarm rate to go up even more when she didn't see him by the horses.

She took a step forward, her eyes searching everywhere for him, but her body staying planted in the ground.

''Gregory! Gregory! Gre-'' and before she could utter another sound, her mouth was covered by a strong hand, pulling her backwards toward the tree. Another powerful arm wrapped itself around her waist, keeping a tight grip on her. Bethany struggled with all her might to free herself from this creature, but the more she struggled, the tighter the creature held on, grasping her tighter and tighter. Her screams were muffled and so were her movements, but she tried all the same. Finally she shifted herself in such a position to where she could see the creature's face. Much to her chagrin, she discovered the creature - was no creature at all, but Gregory, laughing his fool head off at her.

''Gregory! You- you moron!'' She pushed him backwards for emphasis. Immediately, his smile faded.

''Violence, my darling? That's not very ladylike.''

''Well, was it gentlemanly to scare me in such a way?'' Bethany parried. ''You know I don't like these woods. Too many demons reside here.''

Again, Gregory's smile returned. Demons. How he would love to know one day just what kind of rubbish her father filled her head with. Absolute poppycock, he thought.

''You're right,'' he said finally. ''That was unacceptable behavior. When we get back to Talbot Hall, I shall make it up to you.'' He said so with a devilish smile.

''Gregory Conliffe, don't you sport with me,'' Bethany tried her best to feign a serious tone, but to little avail. He saw right through it, and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

''All right. I'm sorry. I truly am.'' He put a protective arm around her waist, guiding her back to the horses. ''Shall we go, then?''

''Yes,'' Bethany said, all too quickly. The moment she let herself be guided from the trees, a pair of glowing yellow eyes emerged, and another low growl was emitted. This time, Bethany was so relieved to be getting out of there that she didn't notice. If only she had.

Gregory helped Bethany onto her horse, and mounted his own, when he noticed Bethany gripping the reigns of Heather so tightly her knuckles were turning white. At least for the moment, Gregory thought that his flirtations had calmed her -but then again, maybe not.

She looked at him in a cold, eerie way.

''Can we go now? Please?''

''Yes, yes.'' Gregory said, clearly disappointed. He sighed as he watched Heather and Bethany take off in front of him at a slow walking pace. Silly superstitions. Always spouting them to anyone who will listen. Forest devil man, ridiculous.

As Gregory was lost in his own world of complaints, he didn't notice the glowing eyes present themselves once more. Nor did he take the third beastly growl seriously when he heard it - he simply assumed it was one of the horses whinnying. It wasn't until something a bit more extreme happened that he was brought out of his pouty sulking attitude.

The glowing eyes allowed themselves to come out of the shadows, and a set of razor like teeth came out, coming straight toward Heather, letting out a defeaning roar. Before the creature could get the chance to attack, Heather whinnied and stood on two legs. This caused the creature to back up slightly, but Heather took off like a speeding bullet once she hit the ground again. Bethany screamed and flew into a panic as Heather ran at a sprint. Gregory stared in terror as Heather took off with Bethany, and he noticed that just as quickly as the mysterious creature had come, it had left - for now. All there was now was silence. A terrifying silence that Gregory did not like.

''Bethany! Bethany!'' He cried out in horror, willing his horse to follow where she had gone. Let it be said that now HE was the one scared senseless. Perhaps her father's forest devil man wasn't such poppycock after all.

Heather ran faster and faster, showing no signs of stopping any time soon, and not even attempting to listen to any of Bethany's commands to stop or slow down. Bethany's heart was beating so quickly, she thought it might leap out of her chest at any given moment. Heather's speed, along with the sight of that creature -what was that? Bethany had never seen anything like that before in her life - but she would most certainly see it again. Those teeth -how sharp and razor like they were! And those eyes, those evil, piercing eyes - they froze her blood and filled her heart with fear.

Just then, Heather stopped abruptly, but only because she had to stop. They were now at a dead end between the woods and, of all places, a tomb. And not just any tomb, but the Talbot family tomb. She yelped as she saw this, and tried to keep her tears from flowing. She tried her best to compose herself, but sweat was mingling with the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, and it seemed to get her started all over again. Now able to get control of Heather's reigns, she pulled on them gently but firmly, attempting to calm her down as well. Bethany took in several deep breaths, letting the cool night air caress her face. It was enough to give her hope that the creature was gone, and she was safe and could go back to find Gregory. This was false hope.

Bethany dismounted Heather, again taking another deep breath. She wiped her face quickly, trying so desperately to tell herself all would be well, and she would be back in Gregory's arms soon. She placed one hand on Heather's saddle, and one hand on her stomach as she continued to breathe and try not to cry.

It was when she took that last breath that she heard it. The growls, the growls getting louder and closer, turning into howls. Seemingly, out of nowhere, there appeared a strange creature, standing on two legs, covered in thick black fur from top to bottom, long knife-like claws, and a set of teeth that didn't look like they were for eating vegetables. Bethany gasped at the sight of it, trying her best to subtly back up and get back on her horse, but she let her fears get the best of her. Instead, she ran towards the tomb, in the hopes that she could find shelter inside. She screamed in sheer terror as she ran, but the beast was too fast for her. To gain speed, the beast ran on all fours, jumping in the air, and pouncing on top of Bethany just as she reached the doors of the tomb. Its claws were fixated around her neck, and its teeth protruded from its already bloody mouth.

''No, no please, no,'' was all that Bethany could manage to say, over and over and over. The creature fixated its gaze on her, either not understanding her desperate pleas, or otherwise not caring. It tilted its head backwards ever so slightly, and went in for the killing blow to her neck.

Years later, ask anyone and they will tell you, the one thing Bethany Talbot would always be remembered for, was the look of sheer terror on her face as she had been eaten alive. And Heather, poor Heather never stood a chance either.

''Bethany! My darling, where are you? Bethany? BETHANY!''


	2. Alas, Poor Lauren

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Ok, brief theatre history lesson: 1.) Charlotte Cushman was the very first actress - she was well known for playing male roles, and her most notable role was Romeo, opposite her sister as Juliet. 2.) When Charles II was restored to the throne in 1660, he made a decree allowing female actors. So, there we have it, enjoy! **__**J **_

_London, about two weeks later_

''Alas, poor Yorick!'' Lauren Talbot held up a skull made of plastic, and looked on it sadly as she recited the famous speech. The young Miss Talbot had become quite the successful actress in her time, in fact, she had been hailed the toast of Europe. Further, some critics even called her the next Charlotte Cushman. Since the restoration of Charles II in England, women were legally allowed to take the stage as performers. Since then, the power struggle and battle of the sexes had taken quite the reversal; now women were seen in men's roles. Such was Lauren's good fortune.

As a young teen, she played a dashing, romantic, heart-wrenching Romeo in New York. Night after night, Lauren left not a dry eye in the house after her ''death'' scene. From there, her acting career really took off; she got to play in most of America and abroad, but somehow, her travels always brought her back to England, her homeland. How she hated being there - far too many demons to battle. The only good things that the demons did was to help fuel her success, in their own way. Summoning such darkness proved to serve her well, as they helped to add a darker element to her characters. From Romeo, Lauren went on to play many roles that any actor would kill for, both male and female, however, Shakespeare seemed to be her forte. Benedick of _Much Ado About Nothing, _Katarina of _The Taming of The Shrew, _Cleopatra, and Macbeth were her favorite roles so far, but now she was cast in her most noteworthy and challenging role of all: Hamlet.

Although there was much trepidation at first about casting a woman as the indecisive Prince, the director had taken an immediate liking to Lauren since she auditioned. He said that there was a certain look to her - one of sadness, of anger, of determination, of self-loathing, all simultaneously in one glance. He had never found that in the eyes of any male actor he had ever seen. Besides, he had said that Lauren brought a certain sense of compassion to Hamlet, one that he always felt the Prince had, but had never been brought out by any man.

So, Lauren got the part, but not without apprehensions of her own. Since taking on men's parts, Lauren often questioned the motivations of her male audience: she wondered whether they were coming to see a fine performance, or to see if a woman was actually capable of playing Hamlet, or - simply so they could see her legs in those breeches. From the ever growing amount of roses thrown at her and male admirers, Lauren always suspected it was closer to the latter. She was never without her critics, however, there were still the conservatives out there who would write to her telling her she ought to be ashamed of herself, pretending to be a man. Truth to be told though, Lauren liked living in the world of a man; there was a certain amount of freedom there, and she loved it. Lauren herself often joked that she was better known in the world as a man than as a woman -and she was.

''I knew him Horatio, a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy.''

Tonight, as Laruen recited this line, her thoughts drove themselves back to her sister, Beth. Lauren had always thought that she had a great sense of humor. She and Beth had been separated some years ago, but they remained close and kept in touch through letters. But Lauren hadn't received one from Beth in weeks, that is, until she received one from one Mr. Gregory Conliffe. It described in a panicked tone that her younger sister Bethany had disappeared. Mr. Conliffe was in hopes that Lauren could provide some help. His letter also said that he was coming to see her personally in Hamlet and wished to speak to her there. The letter seemed so frightened, and she tried her level best to hide her own worry as she performed, but Beth was heavy on her mind.

Little did Lauren know, the young Mr. Conliffe was sitting up in the balcony watching the performance. He was a rather handsome gentleman, with short, chestnut hair, cyan blue eyes, and a chiseled cleft chin. He lifted up a pair of binoculars to get a better look, smiling just a little as he did. There, he spied a woman, pale in complexion, with the perfect appearance of a man, down to the all black doublet and hose, sword at her right side (another thing that made Lauren different - she was left handed) and a boys' wig atop her flowing raven hair.

''Wow.'' Gregory whispered. He felt more than a little abashed and ashamed to think that she was quite beautiful, even dressed as a man.

''He hath borne me on his back a thousand times, and now, how abhorred in my imagination it is! My gorge rises at it…..''

_Later…._

The dressing room backstage bustled with activity. Actors were undressing for the night, removing their makeup, drinking, laughing, flirting, parading. But there was no one doing any heavier flirting than one Julius James, the Horatio to Lauren's Hamlet, or if he would have his way, the Romeo to her Juliet. He placed a single rose behind his back and came behind Lauren. Julius covered Lauren's eyes with a single hand, and presented the rose to her. Lauren irritably lifted his hand from her face, and saw yet another red rose for her. Lauren looked rather unimpressed. She nearly snatched the rose from him, and placed it on her dressing table - next to the dozens of other roses from other admirers. Lauren looked up at Julius from her mirror, a look of warning on her face. But, Julius wasn't giving up that easily. He bent down next to her, placing eager, and unwanted kisses on her neck and cheek.

''Julius, please.'' She gently pushed him away, and Julius finally took the hint. He went away, a broken hearted look on his face.

Lauren sighed. Then, to her relief, she heard a knock on the door.

''Oh good, another distraction,'' she muttered to herself.

An older gentleman answered the door, and through taking off her wig and makeup, she could hear the voice of another gentleman. Then, to her chagrin, Lauren heard the younger gentleman say her name.

Lauren sighed heavily and tossed her head to the side.

''What is it now?'' She demanded. ''Please, if it's another admirer, just - send him away.''

The younger gentleman stepped into the room, just as all the other actors were stepping out - that is, all except Julius. The young man smiled at Lauren nervously.

''My name is Gregory Conliffe, I am engaged to your sister, Bethany.''

At the sound of her sister's name, Lauren's eyes lit up. She leapt out of her chair, and grabbed each of Gregory's shoulders, trying to hide a smile.

''Is Beth here? Did you find her?''

''I'm afraid not, on both accounts, milady.'' Gregory looked down at the ground in shame.

Instantly, Lauren's smile disappeared.

''I want you to te-'' before Lauren could finish her sentence she was interrupted once more by Julius. He placed the rose he had offered in her hand, as well as a kiss on her cheek, while all the while looking at Gregory. Lauren closed her eyes in annoyance as he left, ever giving Greg the look of death.

Gregory, however, turned around, amused.

''Your lover?'' he said through a sly smile. Lauren twisted the rose in her hands, trying to hold her patience. She looked up at him.

''In his mind only,'' and she threw the rose violently on her desk. She looked back up at Gregory, seeing that they were getting off on the wrong foot.

''I'm sorry. It's nice to finally put a face to the name. My sister mentioned you often in her letters.''

At this, Gregory took a step toward her, catching her attempt to be nice.

''Bethany mentioned you often as well. But she never mentioned how great of an actress you were.''

Lauren smiled, nearly in sarcasm. ''She's never seen me on stage.'' Her face grew more serious now.

''Mr. Conliffe,'' she started.

''Greg, please.'' he offered. However, Lauren was having none of it. She didn't even know this clown.

''Mr. Conliffe,'' she said stubbornly. ''I do trust you've come here for a better reason than cheap flattery?''

'Spitfire,' thought Gregory. ''Indeed, I have. I'm afraid Bethany is still missing from Blackmoor. On the night she went missing, two villagers were killed. I fear the worst for her. ''

At the sound of this, Lauren took a seat, and invited Gregory to do the same.

''I want you to tell me what happened. When was the last time you saw her?''

''Just over two weeks ago,'' he said sadly. ''We were on a midnight ride with our horses in the forest, when we heard a strange animal. Bethany was convinced it was some sort of monster,'' he stopped briefly to chuckle a little, but when he saw Lauren wasn't laughing, he continued. '' Well, we were preparing to leave, when her horse, just, I don't know, went out of control,. It took her off somewhere in the woods, and we haven't seen her or the horse since.''

Lauren cleared her throat, her jaw shaking. She was quiet for a moment, but then her head came up slowly, her eyes fixated on Gregory.

''I see. So, it your fault.'' Gregory's jaw dropped slightly. He shook his head, knowing that he didn't like where this was going.

''No, milady, you misunderstand me.''

''No, I understand perfectly,'' Lauren spat. She stood up from her chair angrily peering at him. ''You led my sister out into the woods, knowing full well she fears them! And now, God knows what's happened to her! And for what? All because you can't seem to control your carnal desires…''

At hearing this accusation, Gregory stood as well. '' Excuse me, Miss Talbot, but you have gone too far.''

''Have I?'' she parried.

''Come now, '' Gregory demanded, his anger rising, ''how could you possibly know that this is my fault?''

''You prayed on her fears,'' Lauren came very close to his face at this point. She knew she was crossing the line here, but with her sister's safety at stake, the last thing she cared about was the status quo.

''After all these years, she still fears the woods, I know it. We're sisters. We grew up in the same house, have the same forest for a back yard….have the same father..''

''Speaking of him,'' Gregory interrupted, ''If this is about your father, I do understand.''

Lauren's head snapped, like someone had slapped her.

''How could you possibly?'' Her fiery gaze peered into him once more.

''Miss Talbot, we need your help to find Bethany. I can assure your protection from your father, if you'll just return to Blackmoor with me. ''

Lauren's smug half smile faded. She backed away from him noticeably.

''You have no idea what you're promising. My father's tactics are nothing you can protect me from. No one can.''

By now, Gregory was growing tired of Lauren's stubbornness.

''You must come back and help us, you have a familiar duty, Miss Talbot.''

''I will sleep on it!'' she spat, ''But don't you dare talk to me about familiar duty, Mr. Conliffe. You are engaged to my sister, which makes you part of our family. As Beth's future husband, you were supposed to protect her - and you didn't.'' Now you tell me -'' again, she came closer to Gregory, jut inches away from his face. ''who has the greater failure?''

Gregory narrowed his blue eyes at her, impressed by her gumption, but not her tactics. Still though, he played her game.

''Maybe the one who hasn't seen her own sister in twenty-five years?'' he said, calmly.

At this, Lauren reached her boiling point. ''How dare you?'' she screamed. This shocked Gregory into taking a step back, and for fear of the walls having ears, Lauren shut her eyes in an attempt to calm her temper. As she did so, she opened to door to the dressing room, leaving it wide open. ''That will be quite enough,'' she declared. ''Get out.''

Immediately, a look of fear was placed on Gregory's face, and he realized he had pushed her too far.

''Miss Talbot,'' he began, ''I am terribly sorry, please accept my deepest apology.''

''You have misjudged me, and you have offended me. Now I want you out.'' She beckoned for him to leave. Gregory sighed, taking the hint. He got about halfway out the door, when he turned around.

''But, we need your help. Surely you're not going to punish Beth because of me?''

Oh, how Lauren wished she could just…box his ears! Who did he think he was? Still, as much as she hated to admit it, he did have a point. Beth needed her.

''No,'' she said after another deep sigh. ''Someone has to fix the mess that you made, I'm just sorry it has to be me. Despite your apparent idiocy, my sister is the issue here. ''

An angry scowl was on Lauren's face, but a bit of a smile seemed to be on Gregory's.

''Then a heart does reside somewhere in that icy demeanor of yours.''

This time, Lauren opened up the door just a little wider. ''Good night,'' she said, as sweetly as possible. Gregory, still half smiling, stepped completely out of the doorway.

''Very well. Goodnight, Sweet Prince,'' he said with a sarcastic bow as he finally left the room.

Lauren all but slammed the door behind him. Of all the pompous, uncouth, jackanapes! She threw her back against the door, heaving another heavy sigh. She ran a hand through her long flowing hair, wondering how her sister could have found her way into the arms of such a man. Well, she thought, Beth always was more of the girly one between us, always the one who wanted a knight in shining armor…rubbish. THAT was no knight, that was a dragon.

She let her eyes travel to her make-up desk now. She walked over and sat at it, studying herself in the mirror. What had she just agreed to? What did she get herself into? Was she even coming for Beth, or simply to spite ''Prince Charming?'' The answer wasn't clear to her. What was clear to her was what she needed to do now. She took a deep breath and shook her head to clear her mind. As she did so, she picked up a pen to write a letter to her father, of all people. The letter was simply instructing him to expect her before the week was out.

Still, she gave one last head shake as she saw her reflection in the mirror again. How she wished the woman looking back at her weren't so jaded…so, destroyed in every way. She sighed one last time as she began writing.

'I must be out of my mind.''


	3. Lady Stranger

Ok, everyone, here's the scoop. I'm sorry if this chapter seems like a lot of explaining and not a lot of dialogue, but the things I explain are the things that the readers need to know. Also, for the non-Spanish speakers out there, the name of the dog is Lobo in this story, which is the Spanish word for wolf. Ok, 'nuff of that. Enjoy!

**Two days later, Lauren found herself on a train headed for Blackmoor. By anyone's estimation, she had settled her affairs pretty quickly. In her director's opinion, she had committed ''career suicide'' by giving her part in Hamlet to the teenage Emily Bronson, who was only too eager to have it. Lauren also felt the smallest pang of guilt for leaving behind a very heartbroken Julius. She felt bad that he was sad though, and not because she felt anything for him. Still though, she didn't like to see anyone sad, especially because of her. But faced with the thoughts of what was awaiting her next, she quickly shook the thought.**

**Now here she was this early morning, nestled comfortably in her seat. In her lap sat a medium sized blue box. The box contained all the letters that Bethany had written to Lauren over the past twenty five years - she had saved every single one. Whenever Lauren needed strength or courage, or simply wanted something to smile about, she perused those letters. Most of them brought absolute joy to her, but a few of them brought back memories so painful she didn't even like to read them. These letters described absolute fear and unspeakable pain Bethany suffered at the hands of their father. Before Lauren left for America years ago, she herself suffered a similar kind of pain. **

**Of course, their sisterly friendship and love bound them together, but Lauren had always thought that it was the pain they shared that really made them one. Overall though, Bethany's letters made Lauren feel warm inside, and a small smile escaped her lips. After everything she had been through in her life, it was so good to know that there was always someone who was there for her, someone who cared, someone who loved her. What amazed Lauren all the more was that even though they hadn't seen each other in 25 years, in her letters, it felt like not a day had gone by. She felt like she was a girl again. She got even more comfortable as she read aloud one of her favorite letters from Beth: **

''_**July 3, 1869**_

_**Dear Big Sister, **_

_**It's my birthday today, and I'm ten. Father is letting me have a tea party this year, with a real birthday cake! All of my friends will be coming, but I just wish you could come instead. Everyone asks about you - can you come back for my birthday? I will save a piece of birthday cake for you.**_

_**Your Loving Sister,**_

_**Beth''**_

**This one made Lauren smile. She later came to find out that Beth wasn't kidding. After all her friends left, she sat by the front door of their estate in a small chair. She had a smile on her face as she held the last piece of her cake on a plate. Beth had even left a candle in it, so Lauren would have something to blow out. She waited and waited, until finally, she fell asleep in the chair. Finally, Singh, their father's manservant, carried her off to bed. He didn't have the heart to explain that Lauren would never come back.**

**Lauren daintily placed that letter back in its envelope and pulled out another one. This one she loved because of the interest Beth took in her life. She read it aloud: **

''_**April 24, 1875**_

_**Dear Lauren,**_

_**Well, today was my last day of finishing school, and I have passed all my courses. Father and Singh came to the commencement ceremony, but Father left as soon as it was over. He said that I have turned into a real lady, and it reminded him too much of Mother. I miss her so much - and you too, Lauren. I wish I could see you again, I bet you are so pretty! How are things in France? I hear it's wonderful this time of year. Did you get the part of Romeo? I bet you did, and I know you will be the best there ever was. Please write back soon.**_

_**Your Loving Sister,**_

_**Beth.''**_

**Lauren sighed. ''Beth, always so full of kindness.'' She now picked up a third letter - this one describing a certain young man she had met.**

''_**December 5, 1888**_

_**Dear Lauren,**_

_**So you did get the part of Cleopatra! That's simply wonderful! I am so happy for you, Lauren! You mentioned that your play will be touring -do you think your travels will take you anywhere near Blackmoor? I would love to see your play, and you too of course, sister. I too have some news - I am being courted by a young gentleman by the name of Gregory Conliffe. How I wish you could meet him, sister. He's so handsome! He is a proper Christian gentleman, and I know you would just love him. Singh seemed a little protective at first, but I think he trusts my judgment. Father however, doesn't seem to like him at all, thought I don't understand why.**_

_**Your Loving Sister,**_

_**Beth''**_

**Lauren frowned as she put that letter away. ''Clearly, we are not talking about the same man. Proper Christian gentleman indeed!'' **

**Now, slowly, she picked up the last letter. This one written to her only a few months ago. To Lauren, it still echoed her voice, spirit and presence in it.**

''_**September 18, 1891**_

_**Dear Lauren,**_

_**Truly, you will not believe this! Mr. Conliffe proposed to me tonight! For a time, I thought he never would. I'm so happy, Lauren, in my heart I knew he was the one for me! Sister, you simply must come back to Blackmoor for the wedding - I want you to be the Matron of Honour. The wedding is set for next spring. Please, please say you'll come?**_

_**Your Loving Sister,**_

_**Beth''**_

**Lauren nearly cried at this. This was Beth's last letter, and she never answered it. The thought of coming back home proved to be too much for her. Guilt conquered her thoughts now, though. How could she do that? Her only sister? **

**Though Lauren grew up to be a very successful actress and had many fans and admirers, at the end of the day, she never felt like anyone truly loved her. Not even Julius. He loved her for what she was, not who she was, and loving her for the wrong reasons, she thought, was not loving her at all. Her mother loved her of course, but she died when Lauren was a little girl. Afterwards, her father, Sir John Talbot, did his best to compensate for a mother's love and affection, but somehow, he gave affection in the wrong way. As a result, Lauren began to act out, and Sir John sent her to live with his sister-in-law Abigail in America. That was the last time Lauren ever saw her sister, the one who really loved her.**

**The idea of seeing Sir John again upset her. She crossed herself and prayed that God would deliver her from the evils she had suffered in childhood. Lauren had been so scared of him when she was a girl, and she was no more able to protect herself from him now than she was then. **

**Miraculously though, Lauren was able to close her eyes, and shut out the world. When she awoke, the train was coming to a stop, and out the window she could see a green sign reading BLACKMOOR in white letters.**

''**Home sweet home,'' she muttered. She quickly gathered her belongings off the train, and made her way to the family carriage, which was waiting to take her the rest of the way home. She smiled politely at the driver, but inwardly, she cringed. Somehow, the rest of the ride to Talbot Hall, her father's estate, seemed a lot shorter than when she was a child. In fact, before Lauren even really had time to make herself comfortable in the carriage, they had arrived. Lauren thanked the driver as he removed her luggage from the carriage, and in what seemed like a frightened haste, the driver left, and Lauren was alone again.**

''**Wow,'' Lauren whispered. She looked around her as she stood in a walkway she hadn't seen in many, many years. The garden by the walkway was filled with bushes Singh had carved into animals long ago. The walkway was filled with dead leaves and debris, and the walls of the house were caked in dirt.**

''**Surely, this is not the house I once lived in,'' she said to no one in particular. Truly, if Lauren didn't know better, she'd say no one lived here at all. Everything was dead, the leaves under her feet, the bush animals, all the beautiful trees around the house -they were all quite dead.**

**Lauren closed her eyes in an attempt to keep her wits about her. Reflectively, she wrapped her coat tighter around her as she made her way down the walkway to her childhood house of horrors.**

**She place a hand on the door, almost as if to feel if there was anyone about. When she didn't feel anything, she pushed the door inward, making her way inside.**

''**This is it, no going back now, Lauren.''**

**The inside of the house was filled as well with dead leaves covering the marble floor. It looked like no one had swept in months, and immediately Lauren's thought traveled to their old faithful manservant.**

''**Hello? Singh? Is anyone here? Hello?'' Lauren waited, no response. She stepped fully inside, and got a load of the house as it looked now. At the top of the walls sat her father's ''hunting trophies,'' the heads of the most vicious and wild beasts one could think of. The mark of a true huntsmen. The grand staircase in the middle of the room was covered with crimson carpet and spider webs abound. This was certainly not how it looked when she left. Ok, Lauren thought, this must be some kind of joke -this is not my house.**

''**Hello? Singh? Anyone? Helloooooo?'' **

**Just then, Lauren did hear something, but it certainly wasn't footsteps. Rather, they were paw prints. At that moment, a large black haired hound appeared, almost out of nowhere. The dog growled at the intruder, starting her down with its dark eyes. Lauren instinctively took a step back.**

''**Nice dog,'' she tried to sooth. ''Good dog.'' Fine job she was doing, her voice was so shaky, one could hardly tell she was speaking at all. **

**The dog wasn't going for it, he started coming at her at a running pace, his growls growing ever louder. Lauren let out a startled scream and backed up into the staircase, tripping backwards on it. She placed her arms over her face in defense, when she heard a thunderously loud voice.**

''**Lobo! No!'' the voice roared. Immediately, the dog stopped, and sat on his haunches. All the while though, his eyes were fixated on Lauren.**

'**Lobo?' Lauren thought. THIS was Lobo? The sweet little puppy dog Bethany told her about? This adorable little thing who just tried to eat her? Agh! She allowed herself to slowly turn around on the staircase to see who this voice belonged to. Lauren feared though, that she already knew the answer. The voice belonged to a man standing at the top of the staircase, who poked his face out of the darkness to get a good look at this lady stranger. He was an older gentleman, with hair as white as snow, and many wrinkles on his face. His mouth was like stone; it looked like he hadn't smiled in years. Most of all, he had piercing blue eyes, too devilish to be real. He peered at the lady, recognizing her immediately.**

''**Lauren?''**

**Lauren looked back at the old man, a deep frown on her face, yet she still bowed her head a little in respect.**

''**Hello, Father.''**


	4. A Reunion at Last

Lauren stared at her father as if she were looking at a ghost. Well, in a way, she was. As Sir John's piercing eyes peered into her for the first time in years, she felt fear and the smallest bit of loathing come rushing back to her. She moved instinctually as Sir John took another step down the staircase.

''And lo,'' he said in his baritone voice. ''After all these years, there she is at last -my little lost sheep. I hope you're not expecting me to carry you on my shoulders.''

That remark made Lauren smile the smallest bit, and a half smile formed on her face. She held on to the banister of the stairs as she lifted herself up.

''You seem well.''

''I am well,'' Sir John said, releasing an unpleasant smile. Seeing it set Lauren even more on edge.

''You know, seeing you like this, for a moment I thought your mother had come back to me.''

A certain sadness came over both Lauren's and Sir John's eyes as he said this. When Lauren was a child, she was often told she looked just like her mother, and she could only imagine the pain it must have inflicted for her father to see her all grown up like this. Sir John stared at her, and lifted a hand to stroke a few escaped tendrils of hair on the side of Lauren's face.

''I've often wondered what you looked like -just as beautiful as your mother.'' He removed his hand from her face and winked at her. ''Just glorious.'' Lauren said nothing. She stared at him blankly as he made his way down the remainder of the stairs. Lauren kept a safe distance behind him, lifting the bottom of her dress as she descended over each step. She also couldn't help but notice that the room seemed smaller somehow now -smaller, and , well, darker. Also, she couldn't help but see how Lobo was still looking at her like a hungry lion who had been starved for months.

''Lobo, stay,'' Sir John warned. As he had descended the stairs, Lobo tried to follow, if for nothing else than to keep an eye on this new woman. He obeyed, but his glare of death was still on Lauren.

By now, Sir John had led Lauren to the doorway outside the kitchen, next to all of his..trophies. Lauren took a second look at them, noting how each and every one of them just looked so - sad. Her thought was broken however by her father's voice.

''Come about your sister, have you?''

She stared at him for a second. What else would I be here for, she thought, a holiday? She passed in front of Lobo carefully and quietly, while he continued to growl at her.

''Lobo,'' Sir John again warned.

Once past him, Lauren answered. ''Yes. Mr. - Conliffe had recently sent me a letter saying Beth had disappeared, and he paid me a visit after my performance of Hamlet. So, I'm here to offer my help.''

Sir John stood in the doorway of the kitchen, preventing Lauren from going any further. A rather disappointed look was on his face.

''A splendid idea Lauren, splendid, but unfortunately, just like you, it's come too late. Your sister's body was found yesterday.''

Sir John's words hit her like a ton of bricks. Her worst fear had come true. She had prayed all the way here that she wouldn't hear this; now that she did, she didn't know what to feel, or rather what to feel first. Shock, disappointment, grief, anger, loss, all rolled into one in the form of a lump in Lauren's throat, and she tried her level best not to cry at that very moment, though some mist in her eyes did escape.

''What? W-where?'' she stuttered.

''In a ditch by the priory road,'' Sir John stated, rather nonchalantly, actually. He said it almost like he was saying it for the hundredth time, and the words had lost their meaning. Perhaps they had. Lauren hand flew to her mouth and she closed her eyes tightly, while her father continued.

''She looked just awful when we found her, her body had been torn to pieces.'' Suddenly, he looked up at Lauren, a somewhat more cheerful look on his face.

''I assume you have something to wear to the funeral.'' He said this in an attempt to poke fun at Lauren's dress, which was already raven black. Lauren however, was not amused, and instead focused on an older gentleman as he emerged from the kitchen.

He had olive skin, a long grey beard, and a turban atop his head. His face was care-worn, but a soft smile was still in his eyes. Surely this could not be Singh? The man she had always wished was her real father?

''Sir John, your tea is ready.'' He made a bow of his head towards him, and when he looked back up, his eyes met Lauren's, who was ever so slightly smiling at him. He looked at her with a great affection and tenderness -surely this girl was familiar to him. The little girl he had cared for so many years ago, the little girl he had nicknamed little raven for her black hair and dark eyes, the little girl who, along with her sister, he considered daughters -the little girl he had once called - Small Lady.

Sir John saw the recognition in both of their eyes and smiled a wicked smile.

''Ah, so I take it you remember my daughter, Lauren,'' he said. Singh took a look at Sir John, then back at Lauren, twenty-five years older, all grown up.

''How could I not remember her? The sweetest little girl in all the land. '' He placed both his hands together and bowed his head, which Lauren returned. He then came toward her with hands outstretched, giving her a look as if to say, ''May I?'' Her responding look said, ''you may.'' At that, Singh crossed to her, placing a hand on each side of her face.

''Lady Lauren?'' he said, almost as if he couldn't believe it was true. ''My small lady?''

Lauren smiled and placed her hands about her hips, feigning independence.

''Not so small anymore, thank you kindly!''

They both laughed, and Singh picked her up, swinging her around in a circle, making Lauren giggle.

Sir John caught sight of this. His oldest daughter, now his only living child, bonding more closely with a man who was not her father than with him. A tiny tear stood in his eye as he made his way to the kitchen to fetch his tea, calling Lobo after him.

''So I see,'' Singh said happily. ''Not small at all. It's good that you are here.''

''Yes, well I wish I could say it's good to be back here,'' Lauren said, her smile fading. She caught Sir John just as he was escaping from her vantage point.

Growing serious, she turned back to her father's faithful manservant. '' Has Mr. Conliffe been notified?''

''Yes,'' Singh said, growing just as serious. ''He's come to stay with us for a time. Right now, he's out riding with the horses.''

''Splendid,'' Lauren muttered to herself. She thought to herself, surely this is a test of endurance from God.

Singh bowed his head in respect once more to her, and offered to take his leave so she could get settled in, but first asked if there was anything she needed.

''Yes,'' she said, somewhat hesitantly. ''Please, where are they keeping Beth's body?''

A half an hour's trip later, Lauren found herself with the local butcher, escorted by Singh. He had been instructed by Sir John to keep Bethany's body in the freezer until the funeral. She straightened her dress and sighed as she stepped out of the family carriage. This was definitely not the way she had planned to see her sister again. With a tortured look on her face, she made her way to the entrance of the freezer, with Singh right behind her. When she discovered his shadow though, Lauren turned on her heel, smiling at Singh, and placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

''Singh, please, could you stand off a little? I just need a moment alone with Beth.''

Reluctantly, he agreed. ''As you wish, Lady Lauren. But please- take this with you.'' Lauren looked down at Singh's hand to see he was offering her a handkerchief -his own handkerchief. Gladly she took it, whispering her thanks as she continued on alone.

The butcher seemed rather ho-hum about having a dead body in his freezer, especially one of a young woman. However, he was not without a heart. Although Sir John had been instructed to bury the belongings she had on her with her, the butcher gave them to Lauren without a second thought.

''Seems a shame,'' he said, a heavy Irish accent in his voice. Lauren tipped her head and thanked him, now lifting Singh's handkerchief to her nose. Her focus shifted into the corner of the room, where a massive white sheet was covering a figure.

Lauren pointed. ''Is this her?'' The butcher simply nodded his head. As she took a step closer, the butcher gently placed a hand on her arm.

''I wouldn't - uh -,'' he started, staring at the body. ''I mean, it's not something a young lady like you needs to see.''

A dark look came across Lauren's face -one that expressed a certain immunity to the dark things life has to give.

''Believe me, '' she said, a strict monotone in her voice. ''I've seen a lot of things in my life. I'll be fine, but thank you.'' She looked at the butcher's hand as he removed it from her arm, and gave her a look as if to say, 'As you wish.'

Lauren walked to the table with Bethany's body on it, swallowing hard. She wondered for one shining moment if she should have taken the butcher's advice. But no, she had to see Bethany one last time, if for nothing else than to have some closure in knowing she was indeed dead.

After hesitating a little, she steadied her hand and lifted the top of the sheet covering Bethany's face. Oh, how she wished she hadn't. The right side of her face was marred with claw marks, deep and gushing, running over to the left side. The skin on the left side of her face was practically non-existent, it was pretty much just down to the bone. Much of her upper body was been scratch and wounded as well, with much of the skin torn off completely and down to the bone as well. The most shocking thing, was Bethany's mouth -it had been left wide open, like she had died screaming. Overall, her body was so broken and bloodied, one could hardly tell it was once a person.

Lauren gasped, dropping the handkerchief, and backing herself into the nearest wall. Her bottom lip shook with fear as she studied the horrendous sight.

''Beth,'' she whispered. Lauren knew her sister's body had been destroyed, but never in her wildest imaginings did she think it would look like this. Claw marks torn through her dress, body parts mauled, dislocated, and shredded, a look of complete horror on her face. No indeed, this was not the way she had imagined seeing her sister again. 'Oh my God,' Lauren thought, 'What happened to you?'


End file.
